Phoenix Fire
by saturn's rage
Summary: Vegeta's defeated Toru, but now he has to deal with a dying planet...and a betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Fire

Chapter 1

This is basically my version of the Buu saga, starting when Buu comes out of the Room of Spirit and Time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't be going to community college, now would I?

Buu slithered in the air over what remained of the Z warriors, falling in a puddle to the ground. Bulma and the others watched in horror as he flowed upward and resumed his normal shape. He favored them with an evil grin and licked his lips.

"I'm lucky", he chuckled. "Hungry, too. What should I eat…?"

"Oh, God!" Yamcha cried. "Not that!" Buu tipped his antenna forward…

Suddenly, a bright star-like fire washed over him, consuming him in an instant. Confused, the gang spun around to see a woman with hair the color of fresh-spilled blood and flame-laced green eyes. Her outstretched hand glowed a pale red.

"What…who the hell…?" #18 couldn't seem to settle on a question. The woman smiled and made a mocking bow toward the gang.

"It is an honor," she said in a low voice, "to meet the infamous warriors who have saved this world so many times."

No one seemed to know what to say to that. Finally Master Roshi stepped forward. "You seem to know us, but who the heck're you?"

The woman only grinned wider. "You mean in all the time you've known him, he's never said a word? Nothing about the blood-oath he took to see me to the grave or die trying? Nothing about Alissa?"

"Huh?" Bulma was pretty much dumbfounded. Who was this nut talking about? Surly not Goku?

The redhead laughed. "Ah, well. I didn't come to talk anyway. I came to kill. It's what I do, you see." With that the woman hurled a reddish-white line of fire toward them. The gang tried to dodge but it was so fast and unexpected. Just before it hit…

Yet another fire appeared, but it was behind the woman, and rushed like a wave toward her. Preoccupied, she didn't notice it, and she was enveloped in a flame so bright it was hard to tell if it even had a color. Injured but not out, the woman turned to find none other than Vegeta, hand outstretched, wearing black pants, shirt, and shoes, and accompanied by a young woman with striking green hair and red eyes. She held a key-like staff.

Bulma and the others gaped. What the hell… hadn't Goku said that Vegeta had died fighting Buu?

The redhead wasn't happy with this. She rushed toward Vegeta, but he sidestepped her easily. Grabbing her arm, he flung her to the ground. The green-haired woman pointed the tip of her staff at the redhead's chest, keeping her down. The redhead sneered.

"You," she growled. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Neither are you," relied the other woman. Vegeta gazed at the downed woman, seeming bored.

The redhead leaped up and lunged again at Vegeta, but he simply grabbed her again and held her. She tried to hit him with her free hand, and he grabbed that one too. He planted a knee right square in her stomach and she doubled over. Clutching her stomach with one hand, she backed away a bit, then flung a ball of white fire at Vegeta. The flame came near, then dissolved into nothing. Vegeta hadn't moved.

Bulma and the others watched this in a kind of awe. Since when did Vegeta have this power?

Seeming at a loss, the redhead backed up further. She looked from Vegeta to the other woman. Neither looked concerned, or even interested. The redhead caught her breath, then straightened. She held up her hands and they shimmered with red-orange flame.

"Look out!" Bulma cried. She might have gone to Vegeta, but Yamcha held her back.

The green-haired woman lifted her staff as if to attack, but Vegeta glanced over at her; she hesitated then backed away. Apparently he didn't want any help with this one.

The redhead blasted him, or tried to, anyway. He held out one hand and countered her blast with his own. Neither gave much. Smirking, the redhead increased her blast. So did Vegeta. The redhead seemed strained. She increased her power yet again.

Vegeta had had enough. He braced himself, then increased his flame until it was just short of plasma. The ground at his feet melted and fused. The air around him shook with a small clap of thunder. Behind him, the green-haired woman put up a shield to protect Bulma and the others, who were watching with mouths open.

Finally, the redhead was overcome. Right before she was hit, she teleported behind Vegeta. He turned to face her almost before she reappeared.

Bulma looked at him and blanched. Vegeta's eyes were filled with fire. Small flames flickered over his skin like dying solar prominences, turning from white to orange-red. He looked…transfigured.

The redhead stood, hunched over. She looked up and started to lift a hand. Suddenly she froze and levitated a few inches off the ground. Vegeta's doing.

She glared at him. "You can't kill me! I'm your _mother_, for God's sake!"

"What?" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta just laughed. "My mother? She's just a madwoman now. Worse than dead. I'll be doing a favor by killing you."

The redhead shrieked something unintelligible, but Vegeta paid her no mind. He folded his arms and focused on her. Slowly, the woman became aware that he was doing something, and she held up a hand.

It was disintegrating.

The redhead screamed. The disintegration sped up, consuming her arms. The rest of her was simply being flayed, the skin peeling off in slow motion. Horrified, Bulma looked away.

Vegeta quickly grew bored again. He struck the redhead hard, taking her apart to the subatomic level. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Fire 

Chapter 2

Finally, chapter two! Someone review this time, pleeze! Like it, hate it, just so I know someone's reading this!

"Vegeta?" Bulma stepped forward uncertainly. "Is…it really you?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, blinking slowly. He smiled lazily. "Who did you think I was?"

"But Goku told us you died fighting Buu," Yamcha said. "Krillin and Piccolo saw it themselves!"

"That was simply part of the timeline," the green-haired woman said. "It had to happen to open the way for other events."

The others stared blankly. "What?" said #18. "Wait, who the hell are you anyway?"

The woman raised her eyebrows. "I am Setsuna Magami, princess of the Saiyan race and Guardian of the Second Gate, also know as the Gate of Time."

Piccolo's mouth dropped open. "You're the Guardian of Time? But why are you _here_? According to the legends, you're not supposed to leave your post!"

"Whoa, whoa." Videl cut in. "I'm not too sure what you guys are talking about, but why don't we all sit down somewhere and sort all this out?"

Bulma started to protest, then changed her mind. "Fine," she said. "But first things first- I want to know what's going on with you." She looked pointedly at Vegeta, who grinned slightly.

"Deal." Setsuna replied calmly.

So they all sat on the steps of the Lookout. Vegeta explained that when he blew himself up, he didn't go straight to the other world. Setsuna had known what would happen and made an arrangement ahead of time with the Guardian of the Third Gate, which was also the Gate of Life. They agreed that Vegeta would be sent to the Third Gate, then given a new body and told to go to Setsuna. She had told him about the fire power, which until then had lain dormant within him, and also about the redhead, whose name was Toru and was in fact Vegeta's mother. Apparently Toru had done something horrible before Vegeta-sei was destroyed and made Vegeta and Setsuna hate her forever. So Vegeta had come to kill her. That was all.

But that wasn't good enough for Bulma. "What could your mother have done to make you want to kill her? Or is that just a convenient excuse?"

Vegeta scowled, not understanding her snippy attitude. "Never mind that-"

"Never mind my ass! You better tell me or-"

"Or what?" Setsuna interrupted.

Bulma started to say something a bit rude, but Vegeta spoke up first. "Stay out of this, 'Suna. Fine," he said to Bulma, "I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you have nightmares." He paused a minute. "Did Toru mention the name Alissa?"

"Yeah, she did," Bulma replied uncertainly "Who's she?"

Vegeta hesitated, then sighed a little. "She would have been my sixth sister had Toru not killed her."

The others gasped. "Killed her?" Bulma said quietly. "Her own daughter?"

Vegeta and Setsuna looked uncomfortable. "Yes. Tore her to pieces when she was just three days old. I saw it myself," Vegeta said.

"Why?" Bulma almost pleaded.

Vegeta wouldn't look at her. "Because, as I said, she is mad. Went insane when I was four. I don't know why. I assumed it was caused by her powers."

"The fire power, you mean?" Bulma asked gently. The others seemed content to let her do all the talking for now.

"Mm-hm."

"But you have the same power. And you're not… you know…"

Vegeta grinned. "Are you sure?"

Bulma smiled slightly. "Sometimes, no. But you're not like-like _her_."

"Yeah. I thought if I used that power it'd… you know. But it didn't. So…well, I suppose she just…lost it."

"Mmm." Bulma looked thoughtful.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "What exactly is this…fire power?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta looked up. "Oh. I'm not exactly sure. We Saiyans had legends claiming that whoever possessed this power would become some kind of deity. Obviously that's not the case."

Setsuna spoke up. "Other legends say that this power is given only to 'chosen' people who would go on to become Guardians. They were given the power as a mark of apprenticeship, if you will."

"But that's just legend," Vegeta continued. "No one knows what's true and what's not, but I don't care. I just know it packs a hell of a punch."

"That's for sure," Yamcha muttered.

Bulma looked about to say something, but just then there was a flash of orange-red light on the horizon. The earth shook slightly as the light grew stronger, then vanished. Vegeta and the others were on their feet in an instant.

"Oh, crap, don't tell me that Toru freak is back!" Yamcha cried.

Vegeta and Setsuna looked toward the place where the light had disappeared. "No," Setsuna said quietly. "It's not her. But I might know who it is"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Fire 

Chapter 3

This took sooo long to write (mostly because I ran out of inspiration). But it's back now! Thanx to digital.fragrance for reviewing! Where're the rest of you?! I know you're out there…Read and review already!

Vegeta and the others flew toward the place where they had last seen the light. All of them felt apprehensive, since it looked exactly like the light that had shone from Toru. Finally they reached it, a small clearing in a wood.

In the middle of the clearing stood a young girl, about 14 years old, with long blond hair and blue eyes and wearing a red and gold dress. When the warriors landed, she looked at them like she'd been expecting them.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "Ohmigod, I'm soo glad you're _here_! I've been looking and looking but I couldn't _find_ you and then Toru showed up and then I got _lost_ again and-"

"Whoa, slow down, Sarai. There's plenty of time-" Setsuna began.

"Not anymore! The Finding's happening, can't you tell?"

"Aw, not this again." Krillin muttered.

Vegeta sighed. "Sarai, what the _hell _are you doing here?"

The girl turned to Vegeta so fast she nearly fell over. "Oh, Prince Vegeta! I didn't _even _see you over there!" She peered at him. "You haven't gotten a bit taller since I last saw you."

Setsuna stifled a guffaw as Vegeta threw both of them a black look. The others looked flat out confused.

"How do you know _this_ one?" Yamcha asked wryly.

Vegeta gave him a level look. "_This _one," he drawled, "is Kakarot's long-lost little sister."

Every mouth dropped open. "Whaaat?"

"Okay, how's _that_ possible? I thought Goku only had a brother," said Bulma.

"And whadaya mean 'long-lost'?" asked Krillin.

Setsuna sighed. "It's a long, tedious story, and if this is the Finding, we don't have time to explain. Suffice it to say that we must complete the first part of the Finding before Toru returns."

"Returns?! But Vegeta killed her!" Bulma exclaimed.

"A Phoenix always comes back," Sarai put in. This time everyone, including Vegeta and Setsuna, looked confused.

"Phoenix?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah! Don't you know? I mean, Vegeta has those powers, too," Sarai said.

"Those…You mean the fire powers?" Vegeta asked.

Sarai laughed. "You really _don't_ know! That _is _funny!"

Setsuna and Vegeta both looked irritated. "Look, the hell with this. Let's just get the Finding started and you can explain all this later. And you _will_ explain it," Vegeta glared at Sarai.

"Okie-dokie," Sarai giggled. "First thing, we gotta go see Reira. Y'know, the Guardian of the Third Gate-"

"We know, we know." Setsuna was getting impatient.

"Y'know where it is?" Sarai was getting brattier by the minute.

"Center of the galaxy, Sagittarius Zero Star." Vegeta looked about ready to blow Sarai into the next millennium. "Setsuna can take us"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Yamcha broke in, "but wherever you're going, we're going too."

Vegeta shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned to Setsuna. "Do it."

Setsuna raised her staff. A blinding light consumed the warriors, then vanished. When they opened their eyes again, they saw nothing but mist and stars in a pitch-black sky. They turned and saw a huge black gate, guarded by two odd-looking, silver-haired women.

The women stepped forward. "Prince Vegeta, Princess Setsuna, we know why you are here. This is a time of Destiny, and we are commanded to let you pass, and begin the Finding." With that, the gate swung open and Vegeta and Setsuna led the others through.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Fire

Chapter 4

Finally! I thought I'd never get this thing done. (I'm such a perfectionist…) Thanx to Miko Dono for reviewing!! Where are my other reviewers???? C'mon dudes, it ain't that hard.:)

Once through the gate, the warriors followed Vegeta and Setsuna to a castle floating in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Just blackness and mist, nothing more. Most of the warriors looked bored.

"This is so dumb," Yamcha remarked. "I mean, is there even a reason to _be_ here?"

"Uh, yeah," Sarai replied. "The Finding, remember?"

"Finding what?" Roshi asked.

"All the Phoenix kekkei genkai holders," Sarai answered.

"Kek- who?" Krillin said.

"It's a term that refers to genetically inherited traits, passed down in families," Setsuna spoke up.

"So that Phoenix power-the fire-is this kekkei thing?" Bulma said.

"Yup!" replied Sarai. "Most of them are Saiyen, though. There were a _whole_ lotta them in race called the shari'a, but they got blown up a few years ago. So it's just the Magami and Mikage Saiyen clans who have the Phoenix trait now."

"Vegeta and I are of the Magami clan," Setsuna continued. "Sarai and Kakkarot are of the Mikage clan. The Mikage trace their heritage back to our clan, so that is why they posses the trait."

Yamcha laughed. "So Vegeta and Goku are _related_?"

Vegeta shot him a scathing look. "In a very distant way."

"Whatever."

"But why do you have to find all these Phoenix trait holders? And how, since the Saiyen planet is long gone?" Bulma asked.

"We're gonna bring it back, duh!" Sarai said. "Vegeta met with some of our people while he was dead on Namek and they asked him to do it, but Setsuna said we had to wait till now."

"How come?" asked 18.

Setsuna said nothing. Vegeta answered, "Setsuna has her own reasons for what she does, most of them incomprehensible."

Sarai choked back a laugh while Setsuna glared at Vegeta.

By now they had walked through the castle and had come out the back. There was a long platform that led to an arch, then seemed to just stop. A soft glow came from just below the platform.

"How the hell are we going to bring back the Saiyens? Piccolo grumbled.

"_We're_ not," Vegeta said "Reira is. This is her post, the Gate of Life. With her power, she can do it easily."

"And why would she do this for you? She owe you a favor?" said 18.

"No. It's simply part of the timeline." Setsuna replied.

"Whatever that means," Vegeta added, earning another glare.

"Well, I don't get any of this, but you guys seem to know what you're doing." Bulma declared.

The three Saiyens chuckled. They had all reached the end of the platform. "Look down," Sarai said.

Only Bulma and Videl were brave enough to do so. What they say made them gasp. Below them, hanging in midair, was a pool of light at least a mile across. It seemed to have no bottom, and every so often small star-like objects would float up out of it.

"What is it?" Bulma whispered.

"The Cauldron," Setsuna replied quietly. "Where Reira works her magic."

"The Cauldron does most of the work, actually," came a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw a woman with light green hair and gold eyes. She looked at them amusedly.

"Reira, I presume," Piccolo remarked.

"Indeed."

"You know why we're here," Setsuna said.

"But of course. Destiny calls." Reira still looked amused. "I shall get right to it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Vegeta replied. They stepped aside and Reira stood at the very edge of the platform. She simply spread her arms and gazed into the Cauldron. A blinding swirl of light poured from the Cauldron and into the depths of space. When it faded, Reira turned to the warriors.

"There. Done and done." She smiled.

"Thank you," Setsuna bowed. Vegeta settled for inclining his head.

"Not a problem. Say hi to the king for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Fire

Chapter 5

Jeeze, these chapters take so long. Yo, all you reviewers die or what? Read and review!

"Too bad Goku can't be here," Yamcha remarked.

"Oh, he's alive," Setsuna said, looking surprised. "Reira brought back all the Saiyens, including him."

"Then where is he?!" Chichi demanded.

"On Vegetasei, of course."

"Oh, great," Krillin grumped. "We'll have to go there to get him, huh?"

"Yep!" Sarai looked ridiculously happy. "I can't wait to see my brother again!"

"Are you all coming?" Setsuna asked.

"Duh," replied Yamcha.

"Fine." She raised her staff, light flashed, and the Z fighters found themselves on the Saiyen homeworld.

It was, to say the least, not what they expected. It was beautiful, for one thing. Most of the Z fighters had pictured Vegetasei as a bleak, war-torn planet. But there was no sign of battle where they stood. The sky was reddish-gold with two suns, one red, one yellow. Trees bloomed, their pink-flowered vine-like branches whipping in the wind. The sea was visible, and the air smelled of salt and flowers. But the people…

The people were dying. The market where the warriors stood was a shambles, most of the buildings falling down. The streets were filthy and bloodstained. People lay sick and wretched, calling out for help. A mother held her child in her arms, trying to get it help even though it was obviously dead. None of the people looked like the strong, ruthless Saiyens the warriors had envisioned.

Sarai and Setsuna were crying quietly. Vegeta looked miserable. "Nothing's changed, I see," he muttered.

"What the hell..?" Bulma whispered. "Vegeta, what's going on? Why are all these people so poor and…" she trailed off.

"My damned father's fault." Vegeta growled. "He's neglected his duties ever since mother went _miuko."_

"Went what?" 18 asked.

"Mad." Setsuna took a deep breath. "We'd better get to the palace, see if we can fix this."

Vegeta and Setsuna started for huge palace atop a hill overlooking the market, but Chichi cried, "Wait! What about Goku? Where…?"

"He'll be at the palace," Setsuna said.

The palace was an elaborate affair, with an outer wall with four towers at each corner. Connected to the wall by long enclosed walkways was the main building, which was about five stories tall and richly decorated.

The Z warriors reached the entrance to the main building. Vegeta pulled a large rope hanging to the side. A low bell sounded, and a few seconds later the doors creaked open and a woman with dark purple hair and silvery eyes peered out.

"Hello, Rhea," Setsuna greeted her. The woman's eyes widened and she flung herself at Setsuna. "Princess!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thank Azar you're here!"

"All right, Rhea. Enough." Setsuna disentangled herself. "I'm happy to see you too, but we have work to do."

"Oh, of course, Princess-Prince Vegeta! I didn't see you-"

"You didn't miss us, did you, Rhea?" Vegeta smiled slightly.

"You have no idea, sire," Rhea replied. "His Majesty has been so cruel and cold to everyone. He neglects his business and lets the planet fall to pieces."

"I'm not surprised. Listen, Rhea, you think we can stay here and not be-ah-noticed?"

"Certainly." Rhea looked at the others. "Them, too?"

"Yes," Vegeta said. "They're honored guests."

"Oh," Rhea murmured, "of course." She stepped aside and the Z fighters went inside.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. The floor was made of marble, the stairs of pale stone, and the walls were covered with glorious paintings and murals. At first glance it looked much more cared for than the city, but a closer look showed the signs of dust and decay.

"Is it cold enough?" Bulma groused. "Don't you guys have heat?"

"Not anymore," Rhea said apologetically. "His Majesty did away with anything he didn't consider necessary."

"Jeeze," Yamcha muttered.

"Is 'His Majesty' home?" Setsuna asked.

"Fortunately, no." Rhea replied. "But Her Majesty is."

"Hell," Vegeta growled.

A door to the side opened, and who should appear but Toru herself.


End file.
